1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a transmission device for connecting an integrated circuit (IC) to a printed circuit (PC) board, and more particularly, to an LCC co-planar lead frame semiconductor IC package of controlled impedance.
2. Description of the Background
Usually leads running between an IC and a PC board are a plain wire type. The conductor of a PC board is generally of a microstrip design, which is suitable for standard frequencies of up to 1-2 GHz. However, above 1-2 GHz the signals can become distorted, effectively limiting the speed with which an IC may be accessed and reducing the overall efficiency of the device using the IC. A leadless chip connector (LCC), while not requiring the wire leads discussed above, is not capable of solving the problem alone as it is unable to dissipate the power which can be created by the IC used at signal speeds in excess of 1-2 GHz. It has been a continuing problem in the field to develop a means of connecting an IC to a PC board in a manner allowing higher frequency signals to be used with higher fidelity.